


Nightmares can be caused by many things

by Iamacarrot



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, He just doesn't want his friends to worry, Insomnia, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Rad has a lot more going on than he lets on, fear of losing loved ones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 15:44:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12707982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamacarrot/pseuds/Iamacarrot
Summary: Rad isn't normally one to show his emotions, but when he is found having a panick attack in the middle of work, everyone is desperate to find out the cause, whether he wants to spill his emotions or not.





	Nightmares can be caused by many things

**Author's Note:**

> Be prepared for a roller coaster ride of emotions, and deep conversations.

To everyone, it seemed like a normal day. It was sunny, people were talking with their friends, kids were hanging out and having fun, and our heroes were working... ok, two of the three of them were working, as one of them hadn't shown up so far. "That jerk better have a good reason for not showing up." Enid huffed, crossing her arms angrily. "I'm sure he had something very important to do Enid! Like working out, or paying bills, or driving his van, or paying bills, or paying bills!" K.O. hummed. "What is it with you and paying bills?" Enid asked. K.O. opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Rad groggily walking into the store, shaking and muttering to himself, shaking his head before twitching and continuing on his way to the back, not even bothering to say something witty or stupid as he passed by his friends.

"Weird, he looked so... so..." "Petrified." Enid finished. "Yeah... I KNEW he was paying bills!" K.O. huffed, humming as Enid began walking to the back. K.O. followed eagerly, excited to see what his cool friend was doing, and surprised when Enid told him to stay where he was, rushing into the stockroom urgently. With great confusion and curiosity, K.O. told himself that it would be ok to take a quick peek, opening the door just a sliver to find Rad on the floor, tears falling out of his eyes as he screamed. Now, how no one else heard his horrifying screams was a mystery to K.O. himself, but the young boy decided to say nothing about it as he rushed into the back to help his friend. "Enid! What's happening?!" K.O. asked.

"I thought I told you to stay in the-" "Enid! K.O.! Rad! What are you doing back here during work-"

Gar stopped, staring as he watched Rad scream and struggle, seemingly fighting against nothing. "Don't just stand there! Please!" Enid shouted, snapping Gar out of his trance and leading the elder to rush over and pick Rad up by the upper half of his body, Enid grabbing his legs and helping Gar get him into the lounge, but not without gaining a few customers' attention. "Yo, what's going on with Rad?" RMS asked, "Yeah! I've never seen him like this before." Drupe muttered. K.O. groaned, wondering if he should tell the truth, and, even then, what WOULD he say? He had no knowledge of what was happening, and he was a bit afraid to find out. "I... I honestly don't know..." was all he could tell them.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Rad groaned as he awoke, rubbing his head as he sat up in a beanbag chair. "Sorry, it was the only comfortable thing we could set you in after you passed out without worry that you'd hurt yourself if you had another... outburst..." Enid sighed, taking a heavy swig of some coffee that she'd made in order to cool herself down, ironically enough.

"What...? Outburst? Enid, what are you talking about?" Rad asked, wincing as he felt a migraine coming on. "You had a panic attack after you got in the stockroom." Enid explained, taking another gulp of her coffee, pouring herself some more and gulping that cup down quickly. "Doesn't that burn?" Rad asked. "I feel no pain when it comes to others feeling something worse than I." Enid huffed, sitting next to Rad. Said teen looked over to Enid, who had light streaks down her face. "Have you been... crying?" Rad asked, surprised that Enid had somehow been affected by something as simple as a panic attack. "Unlike you, I HAVE emotions, and I show them like any human being... something you aren't and you'll never be..." Enid hissed. Rad frowned, lowering his head at the comment and muttering a soft "It was just a question..."

Enid sighed heavily, apologizing for her rough attitude. "I don't do well with these types of things..." 

"I can tell." Rad chuckled, groaning at the sharp pain in his head. "So... what caused it?" Enid asked. "What?" Rad answered. "You heard me. What. Caused. The. Attack?" Enid repeated, enunciating each of her words. "I... don't want to talk about it..." Rad huffed, gasping as Enid slammed her cup down and stood, gripping Rad's shirt as she did so, lifting him about two inches off of the ground. "Listen to me you pathetic excuse for a man! I asked you a question and I sure as Hell expect to know the answer! So do us all a favor and take your head out of your sorry ass, swallow that disgusting pride of yours, and tell me what I need to know!" Enid roared. Rad whimpered, even more afraid to tell why he had fallen to the floor and had the attack.

Enid growled, gently placing Rad to the floor and punching a wall before plopping down next to him, her hair falling onto her face as tears began streaming down her cheeks. "Just... *sigh*, just tell me when you're ready..." 

Rad lay his ears back, twiddling his fingers nervously, as every time he opened his mouth to speak, the words just refused to come out. "I had a nightmare, ok?" Rad whispered, gaining Enid's attention. 

Knowing that she didn't fully understand him, Rad repeated. "I had a nightmare, that you and K.O. got captured. Some villain took you guys, and he tortured you... I tried to save you guys... but I just couldn't be brave enough... my strength meant nothing... I watched as you both died... your blood stained his hands, and there was nothing I could do..." Rad sobbed, gripping his head as he thought back. "And what's worse... when I looked at him clearly... when I could finally make out who the villain was... I realized, that it was me... I was the one who made you both suffer, I was the one who caused you so much pain! I tried to help you, but I couldn't! I knew my own weaknessess, and I just couldn't stop! I WOULDN'T stop! I laughed as I cried, I was built up as I was broken down, with no remorse, yet remorse at the same time...! I couldn't figure out WHY these thoughts would EVER pop into my mind... I would never hurt you guys! I mean, sure, I give in to my instincts every now and then, but I would NEVER wish it upon myself to go primal on either of you... but... how can you fight your greatest fear, when your greatest fear is yourself...? How Enid?" 

Enid said nothing, sitting as she thought about what she was just told. "I never would have thought that you..." she just couldn't find the words. "You were right, you know. About me never being human? I'm never going to be good enough for you, or K.O., and I'll always be nothing more than some creature, hiding from his own natural desire, to hunt, and maim..." Rad whimpered, hugging himself briefly before placing his hands on his face. 

Shaking, Rad was surprised when he felt Enid's (surprisingly strong) arms wrap around him. "I just don't understand... why aren't you afraid of me? I could turn on you at any given moment in time... I could kill you right now..." Rad sobbed. "But you won't... and you know that." Enid replied gently, looking into his eyes. "WE know that... Rad, K.O. and I would never fear you just because of who you could be... we love you, and we care about you. We trust you, and we know that you'd do anything to protect us. I would never tell you these things if I didn't mean them. And I- WE, will help you through this. Every step of the way, and every scar, broken memory, and fight will not deter us from freeing you from yourself..."  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"You promise?  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"I promise..."

**Author's Note:**

> Thaaaaaaaat... escalated quickly. Also, apologies for it being so short. You can interperet it as Radnid if you want. Fine by me. I just decided to take a break from that for one fic.


End file.
